


-We met At Dusk-

by anqeliitez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cats, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dusk - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, House - Freeform, Love, Other, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqeliitez/pseuds/anqeliitez
Summary: When Stripes runs into another feline at dusk, he would’ve never thought he would fall in love with her.
Relationships: Patches (cat) & Stripes (cat)





	-We met At Dusk-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream x reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736260) by ellanonexistant. 



> Hi  
> Um- this is specially made for a couple of people on wattpad. I was reading a Dream x Reader story on wattpad by an author called ellanonexistant (check her out btw, she’s amazing) and there was a comment that said: 
> 
> 'Forget Dream x Reader, Stripes x Patches'
> 
> (Stripes is another cat in that book)
> 
> And they really wanted to see that happen so i did it lmao!  
> You will see some similarities from the Dream x Reader book from ellanonexistant. You don’t need to read it to understand the book but read it anyways! :D
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you will enjoy it too!
> 
> (Also this was cross-posted on wattpad)

Jumping off the ledge of a little bakery, the colours of the sky blended perfectly together. Periwinkle, indigo, pale yellow and orange swirled in the sky. Jumping onto the ground and roaming around the barren streets.

Stripes was a orange-white cat, with flecks of brown that patterned his fur. Stripes was new here, recently moved from Miami to Orlando.

After strolling around, he came across a feline. Stripes looked at the other cat, she stood on the bridge fence, gazing up in the sky. Stripes took a cautious step forward, he didn’t want to scare her away. Slowly, he made his way towards her, jumping up and sitting next to the other cat.

The other cat whipped her head around, looking sharply at Stripes. She went on her paws and took a step back.

“Who are you?” She meowed, her yellowy’ green eyes wide open.

“Stripes, may I sit with you?” he meowed back, tilting his head in plea. The feline gave a slight nod before sitting back down. They sat in an awkward silence, only the splashes of the river between them. Stripes looks at the cat, looking at the green collar that was wrapped around her neck.

_Patches._

They talked for a long time, getting to know each other. Stripes found out that her owner's name was Clay, her favourite colour was green and she loves cuddles. The name Clay rang a bell to him. He heard that name from somewhere. 

_ Clay…  _

“I have to go now, we should meet again… tomorrow?” Patches mewed standing up on her paws. Stripes nodded, “for sure, same place tomorrow?” 

“Mhmm!” She agreed, jumping off the fence and quickly scurried away.

-

**Two Weeks Later**

They both met every night at the same place, at the same time when the sky swirled with yellows and blues.

Today Patches was going on an adventure. She squeezed herself through the kitchen window, embracing the warm air. 

Yesterday, Stripes had asked her to meet at the west side of their local park and now she was on her way to meet him for the fifteenth time. She was excited. She had specifically waited until her owner went into his room to stream so he wouldn’t notice she was gone. 

She made her way to the park, looking around for her friend. She found him lying in the shade, shielding himself from the punishing sun. She quickly ran towards him, pouncing on his back. 

“Ow!” He whined playfully as she lay on his back. 

They spent a couple of hours running around the park, playfully jumping on each other and hiding in the berry bushes. 

“So Stripes tell me more about you?” She asked as they found themselves a comfortable spot in the bush. 

“Well I like the colour yellow, my owner's name is Ella and I really like chin scratches!” He explained.

“Ella?” 

“Yeah, is something wrong?” Stripes asked, tilting his head.

“No it’s just that, I think i heard that name before…” she trailed off. _Where did she hear that name from?_

“Y’know, same, I feel like I heard that guy’s name before, what’s his name… Clay right?” She replies with a nod, still thinking.

_ Ella... _

They spent their final moments cuddling under a tree, looking at the little kids chasing each other. Patches wanted to stay there forever, lying with her best friend and talking about their life, but she had to go.

“I have to go now…” she whimpered, nuzzling her head against Stripes, the evening sun shone through the cracks of the leaves.

“Aww okay… we’ll meet again soon okay!” 

Stripes walks her out the park, watching her run through the busy streets, turning the corner.

-

Patches returned to her house, quickly crawling towards the back, pouncing on to the window sill, to only see the kitchen window sealed shut. Panicked, she quickly hit the glass pane, loudly meowing in hopes to get her owner’s attention.

After a minute or so, her owner appears in her sight, tears running down his face. Patches meows loudly and hits the window again. Her owner sharply turns around. A look of relief washed over his face as he made his way to the window, leaning over the counter to unlock it.

“Patches!” He exclaims, clutching her in his arms. He showers her with kisses and nuzzles his face into her fur.

“I was so worried, where did you go?” He brings her to eye level, she responds with a quiet meow and tilts her head downwards. Her owner pressed a final kiss on her head and headed towards the couch.

-

The next day, Stripes made his way to the fence that his friend Patches always meet at, but she wasn’t there. 

_Maybe I’m early_ , he thought. He lays down on the fence, finding a comfortable position. He watches as the sky swirls into the classic colours of periwinkle, indigo, pale yellow and orange.

The breezy winds gave him a sense of comfort as the sequestered afternoon always irritated him. 

He looked at the river, it looked indigo with purple streaks of light bounced on the rippling water. It swished around, rippling with wind. 

Fluttering butterflies fly towards him, landing peacefully on his head, their wings flapping ever so slowly. 

The laughters of the humans blanked out in his mind, the quiet buzz of the insected enhancing. 

A fleet of birds travels high in the sky, changing formation as if they were dancing.

The quiet rustle of the tree above him created an earthy symphony to his ears. 

It was so perfect. So perfect that he forgot that time was still moving. 

“Hey Patch-” he stopped when he realised she still wasn’t here. A sad mew quietly echos around him. _Maybe she’s waiting at the park_ , he perked up at the thought. He quickly stood up and ran towards the local park.

He scours through the park, looking for the pretty feline. He looked through the grass, the berry bushes, in the trees but he just couldn’t find her.

In defeat, he walks away, retreating back to his home.He drags his paws behind him, his tail hanging low.

“She’ll be there tomorrow!” he reassured himself.

**_She never came back…_ **

-

It’s been a month since Patches saw her friend. The pain tugged her heart, missing the cuddles they would have while looking at the sky. 

She hasn't been able to leave the house. Her owner always double checks that all the windows and doors are securely locked before dusk comes around. It hurt her. Not seeing her best friend in so long…

Her life was quickly changing. Patches were sent to her owner's parent’s house. It was a nice change of scenery but she felt so far away from Stripes. 

She spent most of her days hanging around this girl, who Patches assumed was her owner's sister from their looks. Even though she was a nice girl, Patches head was still filled with Stripes. Memories of them playing together and watching the sky swirl with colours runs rampant in her mind all the time. It hurts. 

What was it that she was feeling? She constantly thinks about it. The happy memories with Stripes are never truly painful. Yes it was sad whenever she thought about him but it was only because she misses him. The happy and sweet feeling of cuddling with Stripes, playing with him at the park, and having long conversations while looking up at the sky as the river ripples beneath them. 

“Aaah! I love them sooo much!” Patches look over at his owner’s sister, who was fangirling over a guy from the TV show she was watching.

_ Love… _

The sound of the front door caught Patches attention. The girl turns off the TV and walks out of the room. Patches stood up, following her, going back to her previous thought.

**_Love… An intense feeling of deep affection._ **

It made sense to her. The happy and sweet feeling of being close to Stripes, wanting to be close to him… but he was gone.

“Drista this is Ella, Ella this is my sister Drista” Patches owner announced.

The first thing she noticed was her owner. Immediately running up and nuzzling him in his ankles. Then she noticed the other girl. Short, blonde, wavy hair with cherry stained cheeks.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you too!” Each syllable sounded like a feather floating through the air, her heavy lashes fluttering to reveal eyes as blue as the day sky, reminding her of the day she went to the park with Stripes, the sky was so clear and blue it was wonderful!

_ Ella… _

Ella was holding me as my owner carried my stuff to the car. She smelt like roses. Her pink chunky, hand- knit cardigan was warm compared to the windy weather. Once we entered the car I noticed two other people- males to be exact.

-

Stripes wondered around the new house he was brought to, slinking in different rooms. He went into the living room- 

and that's when he saw her, lying on the window sill, looking at the sky.

“Patches?” Stripes meowed, quickly running over and looked at her in admiration. 

“Stripes!” she stands up, waiting for him to join her.

Stripes pounces on the window sill, standing in front of her.

“I missed you!” Patches whimpered nuzzling her head on Stripes.

“Me too!” 

They stay like that for a moment, happy with the touch. Patches pulled away and that's when Stripes took the opportunity. Stripes pressed a kiss on Patches head. It was a sweet kiss. 

Stripes pulled his head back, turning to look at the sky. It was dusk again, the classic periwinkle, indigo, pale yellow and orange. 

_**They met at dusk, and reunited at dusk. It was fate.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Of course criticism is always appreciated!
> 
> I most likely won’t be continuing this story again so urr sorry!  
> Please check out my book -Moonlight- if you’re interested in DNF, i will be writing more chapters in that one!
> 
> Eat some food, drink some water, take your medication and remember that i love and appreciate you! <33


End file.
